


Hands

by timahina



Series: ZarcRay Week 2018 [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, Hand Kink, Smut, ZarcRay Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timahina/pseuds/timahina
Summary: The one thing she loved the most about him were his hands.





	Hands

Ray always had a fascination, not obsession; that was too strong of a word, with hands. For a duelist, that was their most important asset. The only way to handle and hold their decks, without their hands – they couldn’t duel. The easiest way to get to know a person was through their hands and for Ray, that’s where she kept her focus in a match. The hands she enjoyed watching the most was the one of the World Champion, Zarc.

He flipped through his decks with ease and it always annoyed her that he wore riding gloves during his duels. She often wondered if it was because of a scar he was hiding and some sort of deep reason but no. There was no reason other than aesthetic. It drove her _insane_.

She remembered when she demanded those gloves off, slowly taking them off and putting his hands on her hips. There were no marks or blemishes, no imperfections of the skin. His hands were absolutely lovely. Ray wanted them constantly on her. How his hands traveled up her body, holding her body against his and his hand at the small of her back.

It was always like that…

Ray just absolutely adored his hands and she hated it when he covered them. Lately though, Zarc had a bit of an inkling of what her deal was with his hands. And he came up with… plans, if she wanted to call them that, to make her beg for his hands.

Tonight was like that. Zarc and Ray were on a date, hanging out casually in his living room and playing video games and cuddling. Ray laying against his chest and Zarc found it hard to work the controller but Ray was enjoying herself. She may have been losing but she had a clear view of Zarc’s hands. And he was once again… wearing those stupid gloves. Why was he even wearing them?

Zarc didn’t seem too fazed, instead he was pressing his lips to the back of her neck. “Hey, wake up – you’re losing.”

She tried not to moan but how warm his breath was and the shivers she felt running down her spine. His chest vibrated against her back, a sign that he was laughing at her. Ray huffed and paused the game. Now he was taunting her too? “Don’t be mean… this is your fault anyways.” She began to shift uncomfortably and put down her controller, turning her head and kissed his cheek.

Zarc took hold of her chin, pulling her face to his and wanting a real kiss as he pressed his lips firmly to hers. His focus was completely on her now, his other hand wandering down to her chest and squeezing and fondling her breast. She whined, her hand reaching up and tugging on his hair. Ray wanted him closer than where he was right now, their clothes were again in the way. His other hand left her chin, both his hands now lifting her shirt up over her breasts. She pulled away, his face slightly flushed. “Z-Zarc…!”

He didn’t give her time to protest or encourage, finding the front hook of her bra and massaging her freed breasts. Ray was barely able to keep still, her legs constantly shifting and her hands gripping onto his thighs. It wasn’t fair…

“ _Ah_!” Ray moaned against his neck, his fingers now teasing her nipples.

He was being purposefully cruel now.

“Take… take them off…”

“What off, babe?” Zarc asked, his mouth against her ear. Ray pouted, her face turning redder as his hands continued fondling her – one hand staying at her chest while the other one strayed further down. A skirt was easy in these sort of situations, easy to gather up the cloth and his hand to cover her clothed mound. Her breath practically ran away with her and her heart raced. She loved his lips and his touch and the way she felt his heart raced. There was only one small problem…

He was still wearing his fucking gloves!

“Be more _clear_ , Ray.”

His clothed finger moved up and down in a slow fashion and she whined again.

“Zarc…! Take off.. take them o-” She flung her head up, her hands gripping onto him tighter and her hand reached up again to her hair, her nails scraping along his scalp.

“My clothes?” He nipped at her earlobe. “Oh Ray, we’ll get to that soon…” His voice was now low and husky, his tone completely that of teasing and it was driving her crazy. He knew how to push her buttons and exactly which button to press and _how_. Her legs were practically shaking.

Ray moaned louder and her breathing hastened as his fingers pushed aside her panties. She couldn’t take it anymore, this always felt better when it was skin to skin contact and he was teasing her relentlessly. “Your… gloves, _please_! Zarc, honey..!”

It was fast how she was turned around and pushed down to her back, Zarc immediately on top of her and his leg pushed between her legs. Her head was reeling, and she had to bite her lip from groaning from the sight of how he took off his gloves – or rather one of them. The seductive smile as he bit the tip of a finger of the glove, removing the glove from his hand with his teeth, it was all too much. “Whatever you want…” He lowered himself onto her, his forehead pressed against hers as his now unclothed hand wandered back between her legs, inserting one finger, then two.

His fingers were long and perfect, and every little movement made her gasp. Ray wrapped her arms around him, her nails digging into his back as she spread her legs farther apart. She couldn’t keep her thoughts straight, all she could think was Zarc’s fingers and moan his name and beg him to go faster and wanting more. His hot breath cascading over her face, enjoying how her eyes were glazed over in lust and how pink her cheeks had become and the way her red hair had splayed out over his carpet…

“ _Zarc_!” Her fingers gripped onto his back tighter, feeling her muscles clench as she came all over his hand. Her body shuddered as soft sobs escaped her. He used this as a moment to leave soft kisses along her neck and his fingers – she bucked her hips, her body shaking as once more his fingers were in motion. “Hm… Z-Za-”

“You want me to… to keep going?” He bit the bottom of the glove, removing it swiftly from his other hand and tossed it to the other side of the room. Both hands… she wanted him to use both hands. Fingers in one hand inside her, his thumb rubbing her clit and she arched her back in surprise. His other hand was free to touch her, hold her, grip onto her hair and he made her tilt her head back and kissed her.

It was a silent begging for him to keep going, not to stop. Ray really, truly loved his hands.


End file.
